


XV

by Drago



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Yunho, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Kinda, M/M, Rough Sex, Top!Changmin, but he is also a wedding planner, emotionally stunted Changmin, pimp!Changmin, prostitute!Yunho, some - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: Yunho is a down on his luck teacher who looks for a job at Changmin's brothel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some people got inspired by the cute pictures from "XV". I got inspired by [this](https://i.imgur.com/hlIR2Ir.jpg), because Changmin looks like a pimp, and Yunho looks kind of cheap.  


The man standing in front of Changmin looks nothing like their usual hires. For one, he is older than other boys, even older than Changmin by two years. Not old, just older, and it shows. It doesn’t matter, because he is good looking, and there will be a demand for him. But Changmin finds it curious that this man wants to work for them, even though he is almost thirty and has never done sex work before. No matter how many boyfriends he’s had, he is practically a virgin by Changmin’s standards.  
“Strip and twirl,” he finally says.  
“What?”  
“You heard him, strip and twirl,” Kyuhyun repeats, sounding annoyed. “We have to asses the goods.”  
“How can you be shy, if you want to fuck men for a living?” Changmin asks, watching the man slowly reveal more of his smooth skin.  
“They won’t be judging me the way you are,” the man snaps back. It’s the first time he showed his teeth since arriving, and Changmin almost smiles.  
The man, Yunho, has thick thighs and surprisingly round hips, perfect for holding on to during sex. He isn’t Changmin’s type, not at all, and yet Changmin can’t tear his eyes away from him.  
“He has a flat ass, but everything else looks good,” Kyuhyun assess, ignoring Yunho’s offended huff. “You wanna do a test run?”  
Changmin doesn’t fuck his whores, his business partner is asking out of courtesy only. The whores are told to always use protection and test every four weeks, but even then he finds them off-putting. That, and he knows they think they can’t say no to him, it’s something Kyuhyun taught them. Changmin is many things, but rapist isn’t one of them.  
Yunho isn’t their employee yet.  
“Yeah, I’ll do it.”  
Kyuhyun stares at him in surprise, but Changmin pays him no mind and leads naked Yunho to the bedroom. He doesn’t strip, just unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, already slightly hard.  
“You’ll suck me off, and then I’m going to fuck you,” he explains impassively. “Are you stretched?”  
“I… no, I didn’t think about it.”  
“You always have to come prepared, or they will fuck you raw,” he reaches for lube and gives it to the other man. “Prepare yourself while you suck my dick.”  
Yunho gracefully falls to his knees and quickly takes Changmin’s cock into his small mouth. He can’t take his whole length, but he definitely knows what he is doing. Changmin feels something akin to relief, he hates it when straight guys come to him. He shouldn’t care, but it feels wrong. He doesn’t want them in his business, they should go and find someone who caters to women.  
Yunho sucks cock beautifully, as if he genuinely enjoys it.  
Or maybe Changmin is projecting his own pleasure onto the older man. He despises this thought, so he pulls out and pushes Yunho to the floor. There is a perfectly good bed right next to them, but it would be too intimate. He doesn’t even want to look at Yunho’s face while they fuck, worried that he won’t be able to stop thinking about it while he fucks other people. He is rough, jerking the other man around, forcing his head down while holding his hips up at the same time. Yunho needs to learn his place, their clients won’t coddle him. He has to know how to submit, and who’s a better teacher than Changmin?  
Yunho didn’t do a very thorough job of stretching himself in the limited time he had, so he is still incredibly tight when Changmin pushes inside, body resisting the intrusion. Changmin simply shoves harder, biting his lips to stifle a moan. He looks down at Yunho’s broad shoulders, noticing the way they shake, even when he isn’t thrusting.  
“You’ll get used to it,” he mutters in a weak attempt at comforting the older man. He doesn’t know if it’s true, he never bothered to ask, but it seems to work. Yunho relaxes slightly and starts moving with Changmin, pushing back on his cock.  
There is no point in drawing it out, they are not making love, and Changmin’s mind is being a bitch. He grabs Yunho’s thighs to spread them more, and snaps his hips to find release as quickly as possible. Yunho whimpers in pain but doesn’t complain when Changmin avoids his prostate on purpose. Once he is done, he discards the condom and leaves the room before Yunho can get up from the floor.  
“He is going to bring us good money,” he tells Kyuhyun, who smiles like he is already counting it in his head. He probably is, Changmin is good with money, but Kyuhyun is a beast.  
Changmin pretends to be reading something on his phone while Kyuhyun explains the rules. There is no contract, but it doesn’t mean Yunho can do whatever he wants, or that he won’t be protected within reason.  
Changmin buys himself a bottle of whiskey on the way home and spends the rest of his evening trying not to think about the newest addition to his brothel.

Changmin has a good job, a respectable one. He owns a renowned event planning company which he started with the money his parents lent him, nothing shady about that. It’s something to make his parents proud. He owns the company, but it’s been a long while since he planned an event himself. It’s not difficult, he quickly discovered that the most important thing is to be meticulous, but now he can afford to sit back and watch his people work.  
He makes a lot of money, and he only got involved in sex business because Kyuhyun asked for his help when his other business fell through, and he was left with nothing. It’s been years, but the money is just too good to give up, and they are smart enough not to get caught. He doesn’t feel guilty about what he does, he knows that the guys working for him would do it one way or another, and he at least gives them a semblance of respect and makes sure the clients won’t beat the shit out of them. It doesn’t give him any pride either, so not many people know about his side hustle.  
Changmin is gay, but he never looks at his whores twice, he can easily find willing partners for the night. He doesn’t do relationships. He could probably justify it with the messy separation his parents went through when he was a child and watching both of them burn through many partners before getting together again, but he doesn’t like sob stories. And it’s simpler than that anyway. Changmin is an asshole, and he is well aware of that. He can only do nice for a while, and not many people want that in a person. His sisters, ever the romantics, claim he just hasn’t met the right person, but Changmin met too many people to believe in that.  
He goes through the paperwork, knowing it will distract him better than any movie he could put on. It mostly works, but when he goes to bed, his mind keeps bringing up Yunho’s stupidly small face. It takes him a while to fall asleep, and as a result he is almost late to the meeting with the interior designer he hired to redecorate his office. He ignores her flirting, knowing that it’s motivated by his wealth more than anything else, but gives her mostly a free hand to do whatever she thinks will work well, since she seems competent enough. After that, he places an order for champagne and wine for the company’s annual party and talks to his employees to make sure everything is running smoothly.  
Changmin is a rather self-aware person, so he knows he is stalling. He finally pulls himself together after lunch and looks at the files that he’s been carrying around since morning. They contain information about potential clients, and he has to choose one for Yunho. He wishes he could choose one of their returning clients, but they already have their favorites, so it wouldn’t do to steal another whore’s cash cow. Changmin is always responsible for picking the right clients, because Kyuhyun doesn’t know how to read people, and he doesn’t care whether their boys and clients match or not.  
Yunho’s first client has to be someone who won’t scare him off and scar him for life. Inevitably, Yunho will have to entertain clients, who like fetishist, rough sex or domination – there aren’t that many good guys who hire whores, but Changmin would rather not throw him in at the deep end. It’s because he needs to protect his investments, nothing more than that.  
He finally settles on a harmless, middle-aged guy, who is relatively good looking and has no weird kinks. Usually, every whore entertains at least two clients a day, but Changmin wants to check Yunho’s reaction first. He books the guy for Thursday and emails Yunho the details, because this way he can’t hear or see his reaction.  
Neither Changmin nor Kyuhyun overlook the whores while they work. One reason is that there has to be some level of trust between them and the “employees”, but in reality it’s mostly about covering their asses in case the police decide to bust the place. They have them paid off, but overeager newbies can sometimes cause trouble.  
So they never do that, but Changmin comes fifteen minutes before Yunho’s first client and waits for them to finish in one of the rooms. They are aiming for high-end services, so they have few more rooms than they have whores. This way, no one has to share, and they can still hire more guys if they find someone suitable.  
He waits until the front door closes behind Yunho’s client before walking swiftly towards the room. Yunho is still mostly naked when he enters without knocking, but Changmin has already seen the goods. The man startles, clearly surprised to see him, but he doesn’t bother with covering himself. He is learning.  
“Oh, hello, sir. Why are you here? The… the client gave me a bonus, did you come to collect it?”  
“Don’t call me sir. You know my name, use it,” Changmin interrupts. They went over the rules, perhaps Yunho isn’t learning as quickly as he should. “And no, I’m not here for the money. The bonus is yours, you don’t have to share with us. You’ll receive the money you make this week on Monday, we already told you that.”  
“Y...yes, but I thought something changed. So why are you here? Do you want to… um,” Yunho makes a vague gesture suggesting sex, and Changmin grimaces. As if he would ever want a sloppy hole to fuck.  
“No. I just wanted to check up on you since it’s your first time. How was it?”  
Yunho avoids looking him in the eye when he says, “Better than I expected. He didn’t want to do anything weird. He was nice.”  
“Don’t get used to it. I picked a decent guy, so you won’t run for the hills before making any real money.”  
“I wouldn’t do that!” finally, Yunho looks at him, face reddened. Changmin can’t tell if it’s from sex or anger. “But… thank you for caring. I’ll try my best. Can’t say I enjoy it, but you can count on me.”  
Changmin wants to deny it, he doesn’t care at all, but the older man looks small and strangely adorable in his fucked out, lost state, and he can’t bring himself to do that. He grunts instead, worried that he might say something stupid if he tries to speak, and leaves soon after.

Changmin spends exactly three hours scheduling clients for the next two weeks and sending out emails. After that he doesn’t think about Yunho even once, at least not until he has to work on a schedule again. He is busy running a business and going on dates just so he can fuck twinks. that’s how he likes it, and how he likes his men. But he can’t ignore his other business forever, especially with Kyuhyun abroad, so he finally visits the place in the morning. The first thing he does is check the lube and condom supply, since they are the ones providing them, and then goes on to inspect the rooms to make sure everything is up to the standards they set. The rooms are clean enough for the most part, but when he goes to check Yunho’s room, he is surprised to find the man asleep in bed, no client in sight. The room itself is a bit too messy which Changmin will have to address, but that’s not that important at the moment.  
He gently shakes the older man awake, trying to pretend his fingers don’t tingle when they touch Yunho’s smooth, warm skin. Yunho rolls onto his back with a quiet groan, still mostly asleep, and Changmin lets his eyes linger on Yunho’s soft chest and brown, puffy nipples. The last night’s client must have played with them well.  
“Changmin? What are you doing here?”  
“Checking on my business, what else. What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home? You don’t have any clients until five.”  
Yunho sits up but doesn’t answer, and Changmin once again looks around the room, this time focusing on the details. It didn’t look like any other room their whores were using, there were too many personal things, and…  
“You’re living here.”  
He can almost see Yunho’s internal struggle as he continues to avoid Changmin’s eyes, trying to decide whether to tell the truth or not. It doesn’t matter, Changmin already knows.  
“Is that not allowed?” the other man finally asks, his voice strong.  
“No, not really, but...”  
But most whores don’t want to sleep in the room they are regularly fucked in by random men. No one likes to bring work home, especially when it’s something like that.  
“I clean up before the clients come, put everything under the bed and in the dresser.”  
“Why? Why are you staying here?  
“I don’t think I told you that, but I was a substitute teacher before. I thought I struck gold with my previous job, I’ve been working there for almost two years, and I hoped they’d keep me even after the other teacher returned. I was wrong. The kids loved me, they even cried when I told them I’m leaving, but the school simply couldn’t justify keeping me. I immediately started looking for another position, but it’s not easy the moment. I had some savings, and I did odd jobs here and there, but it wasn’t enough, and I knew I had to find a job soon, or I’d have to crawl back to my family. And I don’t want to do that, they disowned me, said I can come back when I realize my mistakes. It means going back to the fucking closet,” Yunho’s voice finally shakes, and he takes a deep breath before speaking again. “I thought I had more time, but then the guy I was renting a room from decided to raise the rent. He knew I was broke and couldn’t afford it. He told me I could pay him another way. Bastard wanted to fuck me for the longest time, and now he saw his chance. I got this job, and he will never see me again.”  
“But now you’re...”  
“Yeah, but it’s my choice. No one forces me to suck their dick, I choose how many clients I take. I’m looking for a place to stay, but everything is really expensive.”  
Changmin knows better, he really does, but his mouth seems to have a mind of its own, and he can hear himself say, “I think I might have something for you, but I have to call someone. I’ll keep you updated.”  
Smart runs in Changmin’s family, and he didn’t miss out on it. Owning a business, or two, is fine, but owning property is even better. He has three condos and two apartments all over Seoul, not counting his own flat. The prices vary according to the location and size, and they bring him a lot of money. Changmin, because he is a bastard and a shark, uses the exact same trick that Yunho’s old landlord did. He raises the rent of the smallest apartment he owns so much, that the current tenant moves out within a week. He isn’t sure it’s legal, but he can afford a lawsuit, should it come to that.  
The flat is really small with one bedroom, tiny bathroom and a surprisingly decently sized kitchen, but the location is great and that’s the selling point. Usually, Changmin charges four times what he pays for it plus utilities, and people still blow up his phone every time he is looking for a new tenant. that’s how good the location is.  
He should hire someone to clean the apartment, but he dresses in ratty old clothes and does it himself. He likes to clean. It’s not something he shares with other people. Even his friends don’t know about it, they’re mostly rich guys with cleaning ladies – Kyuhyun especially is a pig, and he’d probably ridicule Changmin for his little hobby. And maybe it’s a little embarrassing how much he is enjoying himself while scrubbing the dirt off the stove, but at least it’s a harmless hobby. He could be shooting up coke, but instead he prefers to get sweaty every now and then. The flat is spotless and smelling of floral detergent when he is done.  
He waits another week before telling Yunho, so it won’t seem too suspicious that he conveniently has a free flat just waiting for a new tenant.  
“How much is the rent?” the older man asks, trying not to seem excited, but Changmin sees right through him. He knows that Yunho was getting desperate. He rattles out the price, which is the exact amount he pays without any additional charges.  
Yunho squints at him in disbelief,  
“That’s… very little.”  
“Yeah, well, I own it. I’m not looking to make money off you. I can afford it.”  
“I know, but...”  
“Take it or leave it, I don’t have time for unnecessary chit-chat,” he pretends to be annoyed, even though he understands Yunho’s hesitation.  
“Thank you, I’ll take it, thank you so much.”  
It doesn’t take long for Yunho to pack his things up, Changmin helps him carry his meager belongings to the car.  
For one ridiculous minute he worries a bit that Yunho won’t like the apartment, as if the older man has ever presented himself as picky, but he discards the idea when he sees the way Yunho’s eyes light up once they’re inside. Before he can say anything, Yunho drops to his knees with a thud and goes for his fly. Changmin swats his hands away, but the other man is persistent.  
“You liked my mouth before,” Yunho murmurs without looking up. Changmin is glad for that, it’s not his best angle.  
“That’s not the problem here! I’m not doing this to fuck you, I’m just trying to be a good guy for once!”  
“I know you don’t sleep with your whores, the others told me. But I want to thank you, and it’s the only way I can do that. Let me thank you, Changmin-ah.”  
He shouldn’t give in, but it’s too late, Yunho swallows him down before he can as much as complain. Not that there is anything to complain about, Yunho is very talented with his mouth, even more so after weeks of sucking dick for money. It still feels morally wrong, but Changmin finds it difficult to focus on moral dilemmas when his cock hits the back of Yunho’s throat who chokes, but it does nothing to curb his enthusiasm. It might be fake, but Changmin’s dick can’t tell the difference, not when Yunho hums around him and sucks him so hard everything turns black. No, he realizes, he just closed his eyes overwhelmed by the wet warmth and the tongue pressing against the vein on the underside of his cock. He groans, when Yunho starts playing with his balls, tugging at them lightly. He doesn’t even think about it when he grabs Yunho’s hair and tries to push deeper, he can hear the other man struggle to breathe, but it turns him on. It fucking turns him on, so he continues his assault on Yunho’s throat, chasing the release.  
It suddenly hits him that they’re not using a condom and no matter how much he wants it, he shouldn’t come in Yunho’s mouth. But Yunho is miles ahead of him, pulling off his cock and quickly jerking him off, the sound obscene in the mostly empty flat. Yunho’s lips are vibrant red and swollen, spit smeared all around them and Changmin loses it, shooting all over his pretty face. Yunho finally looks at him, tongue snaking out to lick the spunk off his lips, and Changmin’s cock twitches interested. He would get hard again, if he could, but as it is, he just stares at the still kneeling man, wondering how someone can look so debauched and innocent at the same time.  
“You really shouldn’t have done that,” Changmin murmurs, cupping Yunho’s face with one hand and pushing his thumb between the parted lips. It’s not just about the power he has over the other man, he is worried he will get hooked on what he shouldn’t crave.  
“You’re so good to me, I just want to thank you,” Yunho whispers, and it takes everything in Changmin’s will not to fuck him stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

Changmin means to stay away, but he finds himself coming back. Maybe it’s cliché, but Yunho isn’t like any other guy that works for him, and he isn’t like Changmin’s friends either. Yunho isn’t dumb or used up like other whores, or conceited and too full of himself like his friends. And Changmin can’t stop himself from showing up at Yunho’s place to talk to him. They don’t fuck. Because Changmin doesn’t fuck his whores. And maybe because the older man needs a friend more than anything else. Someone who knows what he is going through, because Yunho confessed to him that he is too ashamed to tell his other friends about his current occupation. Changmin doesn’t have to be a whore to get it. It’s funny, because he used to judge the other guys who work for him, but now things don’t seem as simple as they were before. He doesn’t even know them well, but if they are anything like Yunho…  
Kyuhyun comments that he is getting softer, when they are interviewing another potential whore and Changmin manages to stay somewhat polite. He makes it sound like they’re a part of a mob, and not just two guys who think they’re smarter than they probably are, and who most definitely are hungrier for money than most. They don’t hire the guy, since he looks like he has a meth problem. Doing drugs is fine, looking like you do drugs is just bad for business. Changmin doesn’t think he is getting soft, he just doesn’t bother with being mean when he doesn’t have to be.  
The job starts taking a toll on Yunho far sooner than Changmin expected. He thought it would take at least half a year, but it’s been only few weeks, and Yunho is already looking sickly. It’s not obvious if you don’t know what you’re looking for, but Changmin has been watching the other man, and he’s seen it happen before. Whoring isn’t a job for someone like Yunho. There are, maybe, people who can enjoy it. Changmin is yet to meet a person like that, but he likes to believe they exist.  
Yunho has been made to work with kids, teach them about the world through fun. Instead, he is choking on dicks and getting plowed every single day. Changmin thinks about it a lot, and there is nothing sexy about it. He thinks about it while he meets with the suppliers or goes out drinking with his friends. It bothers him like an itch he can’t scratch. It’s a foreign feeling, and he doesn’t like it.  
“What’s up with you? You keep spacing out,” Siwon asks, watching him like a hawk.  
Changmin decides he is going to lie, but Kyuhyun beats him to it.  
“Changmin thinks he is in love with a whore,” he singsongs with a smile, but there is nothing nice about it.  
“I’m not in love,” Changmin scoffs, because it’s true. It’s too early to call it love. “And his name is Yunho.”  
“Doesn’t matter, he is a whore.”  
“Do you really like him?” Siwon sounds surprised but not judgmental. “You don’t usually associate with your… employees.”  
“I don’t know. He is just different, he used to be a teacher, I’m sure he won’t be working for us forever.”  
“Well, there’s nothing wrong with liking him, you know. If you don’t mind the fact that he’s been used by many guys.”  
Changmin almost laughs at that, because they aren’t any better. He wouldn’t be able to tell how many guys he slept with even if his life depended on it. Siwon likes to pretend he is holier than though, but he has a different girl in his bed every single week. And Kyuhyun… Changmin doesn’t even know where to start.  
He keeps his mouth shut, because they are his friends, and he doesn’t even know Yunho that well yet. Bros over hoes, quite literally.

Changmin should’ve known that things would go south, but he thought better of his friends. It was a mistake, Minho is the only one who can be trusted. He should have known better.  
Changmin’s day has been great. The mayor of Seoul asked his company to organize his daughter’s wedding, which means a lot of exposure and even more money. Changmin had a bit too much wine with his lunch, but he had to celebrate the biggest event they have ever landed. That’s why he was happy to accept Kyuhyun’s invitation, when his friend called him about a party he decided to throw on a whim. Kyuhyun isn’t the most spontaneous person, he likes to meticulously plan everything, which is why they get along so well.  
It should have been a red flag, but Changmin had a good day, and he wanted it to stay that way.  
He is still smiling when he enters Kyuhyun’s living room, lifting a bottle of Bowmore Mizunara in a greeting. His smile disappears the second he spots Yunho kneeling by the couch, naked. The older man is sporting a nasty bruise around left eye – one of the clients decided to play rough, but Changmin already took care of that, and a split lip he hasn’t seen before. It has to be fresh, there’s a trail of blood running down Yunho’s chin.  
“What the fuck is this?” Changmin asks harshly, ignoring Siwon and Kangin, focusing his attention on Kyuhyun.  
“This, my dear Changmin, is a party.”  
“Don’t try me, Kyu. What is he doing here?”  
“We decided to spice things up.”  
“Are you paying him?”  
Kyuhyun has the nerve to scoff at him, and Changmin’s fingers curl into a fist, “He works for us.”  
“You are a pimp, not a fucking slave owner!” Kyuhyun barely manages to dodge the bottle of very expensive scotch that Changmin throws at him. It smashes against the wall. He hopes it will stain. “Yunho, get dressed.”  
He doesn’t have to repeat himself. Changmin lights up a cigarette, hands shaking slightly.  
“You are supposed to be my friend, Kyuhyun. You all are. Why the fuck would you do this to me?!”  
“You aren’t yourself, ‘Min. I just want my friend back,” Kyuhyun sounds almost apologetic, but Changmin doesn’t buy his excuses. He leaves the second Yunho is mostly dressed, dragging the older man behind him.  
They drive in silence, Yunho cowering in fear while Changmin tries to focus on not crashing the car. He knows he can be scary when he is angry, but he stops himself from lashing out at the older man. he’s done nothing wrong, he might be a whore, but it’s not on him. Fucking Kyuhyun.  
“Did they fuck you?” Changmin asks when the door to Yunho’s flat closes behind them.  
“Two of them fucked my mouth, that’s how I got this,” Yunho says, pointing to his fat lip. Changmin goes to the bathroom and comes back with a moist towel, he wants to scrub Yunho’s mouth clean, pour the mouthwash down his throat, but he settles for second best and gently wipes the blood from his lips and chin.  
“Did Kyuhyun say anything when he picked you up?”  
“No… Well, yes. He made sure to remind me I’m just a whore, as if I could ever forget, and that you will get bored of me soon.”  
“I’m sorry,” Changmin mutters, staring at the floor. He isn’t used to apologizing, but that’s all he can do. “Kyuhyun shouldn’t have done that.”  
“He knows you have feelings for me, and he thinks he will lose a good friend, so I’m not surprised he decided to humiliate me. Of course, I’d rather he didn’t, but he doesn’t seem to know how to deal with his emotions very well.”  
If Changmin wasn’t so embarrassed, he would be angry that Yunho is so understanding towards someone who deliberately hurt him, but he is too busy feeling anxious.  
“I’m not… I don’t have feelings for you,” he tries to deny, but the older man is just smiling at him knowingly.  
“Yes, you do. You want to spend all your free time with me, you bring me small gifts all the time, and you pretend my profession doesn’t disgust you. I talked with the other guys, they confirmed that you never sleep with your employees, only ever talk to them when you have no other choice, and you always call them your whores. All you ever call me is ‘Yunho’. It’s okay, Changmin, I like you as well.”  
Changmin has to snort at that, because no one has ever liked him like that before. He is not easy to like or love. But Yunho won’t have that, he grabs Changmin by the chin and forces him to look him in the eye.  
“I like you, ‘Min. I like it that you take care of me.”  
Changmin wants to go home to think about it, analyze the situation before he does something stupid like admit to wanting to keep the other man safe. He tries to take a step back, but Yunho’s hold on him is too strong. He ends up being pulled towards the bedroom where Yunho forces him to lie on the bed. Changmin would be lying if he said that the unexpected authority doesn’t turn him on. He watches Yunho get naked, finally seeing again the body that has been haunting his wet dreams.  
“Give me your hand,” the older man orders and when Changmin does just that, Yunho guides his hand towards his ass. Changmin doesn’t need any more directions, his fingers skim over Yunho’s hole, finding it already slick and relaxed. “You told me to always be ready. I’m ready for you, baby.” And really, how can Changmin fight against something like that? He is only human.  
Two of his fingers easily slip inside the other man, there is no need to stretch him any more, but Changmin likes the way Yunho’s breath hitches when his fingertips press against his prostate, rubbing it gently.  
“Come closer, I want to suck your pretty little cock,” he murmurs and when Yunho does, Changmin sucks him all the way down. He will tease Yunho another time, it’s been a while since someone took care of him, and Changmin is more than willing to make him feel good.  
Yunho is smooth and thick between his lips, and Changmin was never a fan of sucking dick, but he enjoys the slightly salty and clean taste of Yunho. Or maybe he just enjoys the way Yunho’s thighs quiver when his cock hits the back of Changmin’s throat, and the older man moans prettily.  
Changmin unbuttons his shirt and slips it off, then unzips his pants to pull out his dick, giving it couple jerks while he hums around Yunho’s length. That’s what he likes, the vibrations feel amazing against the sensitive skin, and the choked up sound his partner makes only confirms it. It’s not easy to smirk around a cock, but Changmin somehow manages, before he pulls off completely.  
“Let me take you for a ride.”  
“Y...yeah, just take off your pants, I want to see you naked.”  
They both undress, and Changmin quickly rummages through the dresser to find a condom. Yunho tries to take it from him, but he quickly rolls it down his throbbing dick. The older man isn’t here to serve him, no matter how hot the idea would seem if the circumstances were different.  
Yunho is eager to get on him, but Changmin stops him once more to mouth at his strong thighs. He makes sure to leave a bruise too, the perfect imprint of his teeth branding the other man as his. Yunho could suffocate him with his thighs, and Changmin’s last words would be a thank you. Everything about the man makes him so fucking hard that he is ready to burst even before they get anywhere. Yunho seems to know it, because he gently pushes his head away only to sink down onto his cock seconds later. He gasps quietly, and Changmin has a hard time keeping still to give him time to adjust.  
“It can be an embarrassingly quick orgasm,” Yunho murmurs, his hands roaming all over Changmin’s back and chest, kneading the muscles he finds there.  
“Yeah, alright,” he says breathily, lost in his lover’s body. There’s no way he is going to last, not with how hot and tight Yunho is around his cock. He tries to hang on, when his partner starts to grind his hips, riding him slowly at first before picking up the pace. Changmin is enthralled by the way Yunho’s body moves on top of him, sweat slowly forming on his collarbones before running down the chest for Changmin to catch with his tongue. He licks every inch of skin he can reach, biting at Yunho’s dusky nipples to make him squirm in his lap.  
He can already feel his balls tightening, it’s definitely not going to be something he will brag about to his friends (or what’s left of them). Not that he wants to share anything about Yunho with anyone.  
Changmin is used to being more involved in the act, but Yunho keeps him pinned, so all he can do is kiss the other man, accidentally smashing their teeth together when they kiss with too much passion.  
His orgasm takes him by surprise, hitting him like a freight train when Yunho twists his hips just right. He moans loudly, fucking into the other man with short, sharp thrusts until he is fully spent and oversenstive.  
“Finish me off,” Yunho whispers into his mouth, already rubbing against Changmin’s hard stomach, cock leaking so much precum that he doesn’t have to use any lube. Changmin lightly squeezes the spongy head before jacking Yunho off, lips finding his nipple and sucking hard. It takes only few more tugs before Yunho is coming all over their stomachs, moaning loudly and making Changmin’s dick twitch again.  
They don’t immediately go to sleep. When Yunho tries to stand up, Changmin holds him tighter to keep him in place. He needs them to stay like this for a while longer, just a bit longer.

As a businessman, Changmin knows the real value of money. As a human being, he understands the human need to be able to support oneself. That’s why his own jealousy completely blindsides him. He’s never been in a proper relationship before, so he didn’t expect to get jealous over Yunho’s job. He knew the dislike wouldn’t disappear, it’s something he couldn’t fight, but he didn’t think he would get possessive. Yet there he is, hands shaking with anger when he finds bruises left by someone else on Yunho’s body, or when his… partner is too sore to have sex with him, no matter how willing his mind is. Changmin isn’t mad about the lack of anal sex, he is mad that Yunho has to screw random men to be able to pay rent.  
So Changmin does what he does best and takes matters into his own hands.  
He might not like many people, but he _knows_ a lot of them, so he calls in a favor. Then he fires Yunho, but he forgets to tell him about it, since it’s the tax season, and Changmin is too busy to think about anything else. His accountant is good, but Changmin doesn’t want anyone to know how many taxes he manages to avoid, so he double checks everything.  
“I went to work today,” Yunho says while they are eating beef ragu pasta cooked by Changmin. “But I couldn’t get inside the building. You changed the code without telling me.”  
“What? Oh, yeah, we always do that when...”  
“Are you breaking up with me? Is that what it is?”  
“No, why would you think that?”  
“Because you cooked me a very nice dinner even though you worked ten hours today. Are you trying to blow me off gently?”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, I cooked us dinner because I’m tired of eating take-out. And I changed the code because you’re no longer working for me, but...”  
“I need this job! I saved up some money, but it’s not much, not enough to keep me afloat until I find something else.”  
“Can you stop cutting me off? You’re not going to be a prostitute anymore, okay? I talked to someone who owes me, and you’ll be starting a new teaching job after the summer break. I’ll be paying your rent until then.”  
He assumed Yunho would be grateful, but his eyes are stormy when he stares at Changmin.  
“You did it for yourself, didn’t you? You’re so disgusted by me being a whore that you just had to do something about it.”  
“Yeah, I did it for myself too. I did it, because you’re mine, and I don’t want anyone else touching you! They don’t deserve it!”  
“So I’m yours?”  
“What, you’re going to give me shit for the word choice too?”  
But Yunho doesn’t look angry anymore. Quite the opposite, his smile is almost blinding as he walks around the table to kiss Changmin. “I want to be yours,” he murmurs into the kiss.  
They have to reheat the food later, and they eat it while still naked. Not the most sanitary thing to do, but Changmin is too exhausted to bother with clothes.  
It takes Yunho few days to accept that maybe Changmin’s meddling isn’t the worst thing that could have happened to him. He is also a romantic at heart, so he is willing to forgive just about anything if he believes it’s been done out of love.  
Changmin isn’t in love.  
Or at least he doesn’t think he is. He wants to be around Yunho as much as possible, thinks about fucking him all the time, and really just wants him to be happy, but that’s not how his sisters describe love. They should know, they have husbands and kids.  
So it might not be love, but he still offers to close the brothel if Yunho is uncomfortable with it. But the older man surprises him yet again.  
“I found a forum on the internet when I was looking for tips on how to start… you know. And the guys there all spoke highly of your place, said that you don’t charge that much, the conditions are great, and that they feel safe. And you don’t abuse your power much. Well, it’s only Kyuhyun who does it anyway. The way I see it, there will always be prostitution and, as long as it’s not regulated, it will be risky. I didn’t like being a prostitute, but it didn’t feel as wrong as it could because I was doing it in a clean, safe place… So no, I don’t want you to close it.”  
“There’s someone else who could do it,” Changmin suggests.  
“Is there anyone who you’d trust with that? Because I trust you to take care of the boys and come back home to me.”  
“I… I guess not. There is Minho, but I doubt he would want to be involved. And I don’t want to involve him either,” he admits. He doesn’t want his younger friend to lose his innocence, but he is not going to say that out loud.  
“So maybe keep it up until you find someone to take over.”  
Nowadays, Changmin is mostly powerless against Yunho, even if the older man doesn’t seem to realize it. So he just nods and is rewarded with a sweet kiss which doesn’t excite him, but it does make him feel weirdly warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changmin is so emotionally constipated, lmao.


End file.
